


Fic:  Five Times Captain Jack Harkness Showed Ianto Jones How Much He Truly Loved Him and One Time He Didn't

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, The Masks Universe, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic:  Five Times Captain Jack Harkness Showed Ianto Jones How Much He Truly Loved Him and One Time He Didn't

  
Okay, this is my first real (longer than a drabble) attempt at a Torchwood fic.  It is PG-13 for implied M/M relationship/kissing.  I figured a five times fic would be the easiest thing to write to get my feet wet so to speak.  So here it is.  Read, enjoy, and fb.

 

Five Times Captain Jack Harkness Showed Ianto Jones How Much He Truly Loved Him and One Time He Didn’t

By Buffyanp aka Thrace_adams

Word Count: 2433

Date: May 2008

Series: Series Two through Episode 4: Meat

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Warnings: None

Summary: Just what the title says

Spoilers/Disclaimers/Archive: I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack, or Ianto Jones – things would be very different if I did. More kissing LOL. What you recognize belongs to RTD and BBC, what you don’t is mine. Don’t sue, I’m a stay at home mom. May be archived at Wereleopard’s Lair and my lj. All others please ask.

Thanks to 

  
[   
](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)   
[   
**buttononthetop**   
](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/)   


for being such a wonderful beta, and writing such wonderful fic herself!

  


There was at least one time when Ianto Jones knew Captain Jack Harkness hated him.It was painfully obvious when Ianto’s girlfriend-turned Cyberman tried to “upgrade” Torchwood Three.

They had been in the basement.He, Gwen, and Jack with Owen over his shoulder, were trying to make it back up to the Hub, when they spotted Lisa.She stood there staring at them and then moved on.Jack pointed his gun at Ianto’s head and cocked it.

“Get us back to the Hub,” Jack growled.

“Jack what are you doing?” Gwen yelled in surprise.

“Resisting the urge to shoot,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

Once they got up to the Hub, Jack forced him to his knees at gunpoint.Ianto obediently went down and put his hands behind his head.A sense of calm seemed to flow through him.He loved Lisa, he had done everything for her, even coming here to Torchwood Three, but she had been a burden and now, now maybe he could share it.But then Jack started speaking, still with that infernal gun pointed at his head.

“Did you know that thing was down there?”

“I put her there.”

Jack barely disguised the rage in his voice, “You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood?And you didn’t tell us?What else are you keeping from us?”

And then Ianto felt his own rage return, “Like you care.I clear up your shit.No questions asked and that’s the way you like it.When did you last ask me anything about my life?”

Jack pulled back and dropped the gun to his side, uncocking it as he did.Ianto could see the betrayal plainly on his face, well boo-fucking-hoo.He went on and explained who Lisa was and why he hadn’t told them.And Jack eventually told him he was going to have to choose sides.Ianto already knew whose side he was on.

Then she was there, right in front of them and he and Jack both tried to talk to her, well mostly Jack tried to annoy her, but her answers frightened Ianto.Still, he drew ever closer to her, until she snapped his neck and flung him across the room like a ragdoll.

After Jack kissed him back to life, Ianto ran right back to Lisa.She was down in the autopsy room with some metal projectile sticking out of her.Owen muttered something about it being kill or be killed, but all Ianto could think was that his beautiful Lisa is gone.Then her eyes opened.Gwen ordered him to move and he eventually complied.Jack ordered Gwen and Owen to drag him to the lift and they did.He watched in horror as Jack sprayed Myfanwy’s sauce all over Lisa and Ianto remembered pleading with him and Jack looking back and saying he was sorry and then they were out in the night air.

Ianto punched him then, told him he was worse than anything down there and one day he’d watch Jack suffer and die.Then Tosh came running up saying something about the power and Ianto took off in a sprint.

They corralled him at the door and he pointed the gun at them.

“I’m going back in to save her.Anybody tries to stop me, I’ll shoot them.”

Gwen started to say something and his attention wavered.Jack used that momentary distraction to disarm him, pinning him to the wall with Jack’s own gun pointed right at Ianto’s head again.

“You make a threat like that, you better be prepared to follow it through.See, you disobey me now…I really will shoot you.”

“Get off me!”

“You wanna go back in there?You go in to finish the job.If she’s still alive, you execute her.”

Ianto turned to look at Jack, “No way.”

“You brought this down on us.You hid her.You hid yourself from us.Now it’s time for you to stand as part of the team.”

Gwen put her hand on Jack’s arm, “Jack.”

But he continued, “The girl you loved has gone.Your loyalty is to us now.”

Defiantly Ianto answered, “You can’t order me to do that.”

Growling, Jack said, “You execute her, or I’ll execute you both!”

Ianto shook his head, “I won’t do it.You can’t make me.You like to think you’re a hero.But you’re the biggest monster of all.”

Ianto watched as Jack let out a shaky breath, saw something a bit indescribable flit across his eyes, before determination returned.

“I’m giving you ten minutes. Then we’re coming in.”

Jack paused before continuing, “Pick it up.”

Ianto bent down and picked up his gun, looked over the faces of his team, coming to rest on Jack’s face last of all.He didn’t want to think about what he saw there, the pain, the betrayal, because he always felt that actions spoke louder than words, and Jack’s actions, ordering him to execute the woman he loved, showed him all he needed to know.Just how much Jack Harkness _didn’t_ love him.But that one moment of hatred was inexorably linked to the first time Jack showed him just how much he loved him.

Captain Jack Harkness loved Ianto Jones and both of them knew it.The first time it became obvious was when Lisa killed Ianto.

Ianto fought against returning from the blackness, kicking and screaming.The blackness had been what he wanted, the peace he had been seeking for so long.But something brought him back.He slowly felt the strong muscular arms holding him, the hot breath on his face, the soft, moist, warm lips possessing his own, and the slick tongue gliding its way into his mouth, tasting every centimeter it found there.And he couldn’t help but return the kiss, because it told him everything he needed to know.He was wanted, needed, loved.Ianto opened his eyes and looked up into the fear darkened eyes of his boss, Captain Jack Harkness, and in that moment he knew, despite everything, Jack loved him.Because in all his classes and hours spent learning CPR, not one of them had mentioned the use of tongue or neck caressing as a way to bring someone back.

The second time Ianto knew Jack loved him was right after Jack came back from the dead.Ianto looked up when Tosh hurried across the hub, wondering why she was running.And then he saw him, Jack.Ianto couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest as he stood up and used every bit of his reserve to keep from running across the room just like Tosh.Then he was there, standing in front of Jack, sticking out his hand for a shake when Jack pulled him into his arms.Ianto sunk into Jack’s familiar embrace, breathing in the scent that was purely Jack and for the first time in days, he felt the tension that had settled on his shoulders begin to ease.Jack drew back and Ianto’s heart began to beat just the tiniest bit harder, he sensed something was about to change and he feared it would be for the worse, when Jack’s hands encircled his neck and he felt Jack’s lips descend upon his own.As Jack’s tongue swept into his mouth, Ianto’s hands tightened on the older man’s shoulders, wanting to draw him closer, forgetting about the other Team members surrounding them.And Jack sunk into Ianto’s embrace, folding himself against the younger man and that was when Ianto knew, again, that Jack loved him.

The third time was after Jack came back.After he disappeared into the thin blue air and then returned just as mysteriously.Ianto suspected it was the Doctor.He only needed Jack’s confirmation to know he was correct, something he wasn’t entirely sure he was going to get.But it was when they were in the office building, looking for whatever it was that damned Captain John wanted them to find.He suspected it was a bloody goose chase, but who was he to question?They were up there in the office, searching, when Jack turned serious.Ianto turned to look at him as he spoke.

“How are you Ianto?”

“All the better for having you back sir,” he said as he turning back to look around the office.

“Can we maybe drop the ‘sir’ now?I mean while I was away, I – I was thinking – maybe, we could, you know, when this is all done, dinner, movie?”

Ianto paused, he had never heard Jack stumble over his words, never heard Jack sound so nervous about anything.The man was the epitome of confidence and yet, there was something…

“Are - you asking me out on a date?” Ianto asked, giving his full attention to Jack now, hands on his hips, looking at him almost accusatorily.

“Interested?” Jack asked matter-of-factly, regaining his footing somewhat.

Ianto scoffed, “Well,” and then he turned away, before continuing, “As long as it’s not in an office,” he said as he turned away from Jack, kicking himself for acquiescing so quickly.“Some fetishes should be kept to yourself.”

Ianto walked over to another desk, his heart pounding.Jack asking him out on a date?Bloody hell what had happened to him while he was gone?

Jack immediately changed the subject, “Looks like we’re going to have to go through every drawer, bin, and plant pot.”

Ianto relaxed a bit, “Right, okay.” He said opening and shutting a drawer before standing up.“I’ll do this floor,” he laughed, “Don’t want you getting over excited,” he looked up to see Jack crack a smile.“And you take the roof.You’re good on roofs.” He said pointing up.

Jack nodded smiling, before starting toward the door. 

Ianto hesitated and then called his name, “Jack?”

Jack paused at the door and looked at Ianto.

Unhappy with himself, Ianto continued with his question, “Why – why are we helping him?”

Jack looked at him, “He’s a reminder of my past.I want him gone.”

Ianto stared back as Jack returned his gaze, trying to convey some sort of meaning into the look.Jack turned toward the door and Ianto went back to looking at the desk in front of him, when Jack paused again and spoke.

“By the way, was that a yes?” he asked, vulnerability clear in his voice.

“Yes - yes,” Ianto frowned to cover up his enthusiasm, to cover up the beating of his heart, to hide the blush coloring his face.

Jack smiled, cocked and eyebrow and pushed his way through the door and out of the room.

Ianto continued looking around, but inside his thoughts were in turmoil.Jack asking him out on a date!For a brief moment, he felt it again, that feeling, that Jack loved him.

The fourth time was during the Tommy Brockless incident.Tommy had ended up going home to spend the night with Tosh and Ianto found himself wandering up to Jack’s office.Jack was sitting there going over some papers.Ianto knew even as quiet as he was going up the stairs, that Jack knew he was there, Jack was just like that.Jack spoke before he even turned to look at him, before he even made it up the stairs.

“This time tomorrow he’ll be back in 1918.”

Ianto answered him, “In his own time,” he said, stopping to stand where he was.

“Would you go back to yours, if you could?” he asked, almost - no definitely afraid to hear the answer.

Jack didn’t look at him, but Ianto could almost see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, “Why?Would you miss me?”

“Yup,” Ianto answered taking a step forward, followed by another and then another.He heard Jack take a deep breath and tried to release his own as he waited for a response.

“I left home a long time ago.Don’t really know where I really belong.”

Jack shuffled the papers on his desk and then looked up, at nothing in particular, “Maybe that doesn’t matter anymore.”

He looked back down at his papers, before putting them into a folder.

Ianto took another step forward, “I, uh, know you get lonely?” he said, before sitting on the edge of the desk.

Jack closed the folder and folded his hands together on top of it, “Going home wouldn’t fix that,” he looked up at Ianto, finally.

Jack shook his head and looked back down at his hands, “Being here, I’ve seen things I never dreamt I’d see, loved people I never would have known, if,” he paused, to gesture with his hands, “I had just stayed where I was,” and then he looked up and met Ianto’s eyes.

“And I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

And that’s when Ianto knew, that Jack loved him.When Jack had said he came back for him, he had meant it.He took a deep breath and suddenly found himself kissing Jack and Jack kissing him back and he knew, they were both home.

The fifth time was during that horrible thing with the alien meat source.He managed to get himself caught like a stupid prat.The idiots had himself and Rhys hostage.Gwen had given herself up, as soon as they threatened to shoot Rhys, she’d come out of hiding and turned over her gun, but refused to give up Jack and Tosh.The bloody fools had believed her and were in the process of sending Rhys and himself over to Gwen, when the man above spotted Jack and Tosh, said there were two more hiding and Ianto found himself once more at the wrong end of a gun barrel.But then there was Jack, stepping out of hiding, his gun up along with his other hand, and then he was tossing his weapon away.Ianto looked at him like he was crazy and Jack, Jack just stared back, helpless because Ianto was in trouble again.But only Ianto recognized that split-second of fear flit across his eyes, he was sure no one else in the room saw it, because Jack immediately began verbally digging into the guy holding the gun to Ianto’s chest.Ianto couldn’t even remember anything Jack said.All Ianto could remember was Jack coming out from behind that crate and that look in his eyes, and that was the fifth time that Jack Harkness showed Ianto Jones how much he truly loved him.

 


End file.
